roshpitfandomcom-20200215-history
Tanari bosses
There are 7 bosses in Tanari map. 3 of them are in the end of each zone (Wind, Water and Fire): Corrupted Wind Goddess, King Kraethas and Flame Worshipper Kol'Thun. 1 is Ancient God, which appears after you defeat all 3 of these in the center of the map on Legend Difficulty. Ancient God appearance is not linked with Spirit Realm, but reward and HP of boss will be improved. 3 last bosses are Tanari Spirits, which you can access only in Spirit realm. Each Tanari Spirit located in the end of secret paths in revelant zone: Tanari Wind Spirit, Tanari Water Spirit, Tanari Fire Spirit. Corrupted Wind Goddess During fight with Goddess attack range of all heroes is increased. Corrupted Wind Goddess spawns at random poins inside Wind Temple, has giant attack range, AOE spells on islands, which damage and slow. At 50% of HP summons bunch of Skywrath familiars. Unique drop: Gloves of Sweeping Winds King Kraethas Has Bubble Aura, inside it damage instance cannot deal more than 0.5% of Kraethas HP. Has summons on 50% HP state. Has channeled impossible to interrupt AOE nuke and stun ability. Has bash chance. Unique drop: Depth Crest Armor Flame Worshipper Kol'Thun Boss has three forms: First is Worshipper, standing and perfoming ritual in the end of Fire Temple location. Second form is Worshipper, which gets mobility skill and shileds to protect himself. Third form - Neverlord Reborn, demonic creature, which attacks with powerful magical spells and has even more shields. Abilities: Mobility skill "Shield of the Fire Lord": "Each stack absorbs an instance of damage." "Flame Raze": "Creates a burst of fire at the target location that deals massive magic impact damage." Unique drop: Firelock Pendant Ancient God Has three forms: Wind, Water and Fire. Each form has its own advantages and disadvantages. Ancient God has Ancient Steadfast, which is ultimative version of Steadfast and Mega Steadfast. Wind Ancient God has evasion and mobility teleportation skillto instantly move to hero position without restriction. Vulnerable to Physical damage. Water Ancient God has pure damage attack modifier, has Water Vortex ability, which "Pulls all enemies in a massive radius towards the caster." and emits water waves by "Waveburst", dealing magical damage. In Water God form he slowly regenerates his health. Vulnerable to Pure damage. Fire Ancient God has "Fire Vortex" and "Fire Wave" abilities, which deal magic damage. Also has -6000 armor attack modifier. Can be Paragon Unit: Drop quality from Paragon Ancient God improves. Unique drops: Water, Wind, and Fire Deity Crown. Crowns rolls up to 67 t3 runes and 30 t4 on drop, 38 t3 and 20 t4 runes when rerolling it via Blacksmith, and up to 79 T3 runes and 36 T4 runes when Ancient God becomes paragon. Tanari Wind Spirit Drops Emerald Runners and Ancient Tanari Wind Armor. Can drop Arcana Item Wind Spirit Ancestral Boots Tanari Water Spirit Located in the end of secret water zone. Boss arena contains water pool and tight round shore. Has a lot of summons. Drops one of three items guaranteed: Aquastone Ring, Blue Rain Gauntlet, Aquasteel Bracers. Can drop Arcana Item Water Spirit Rain Gear Tanari Fire Spirit Has a lot of AOE and DOT spells. Drops one of three items guaranteed: Blazing Fury Armor, Demonfire Gauntlet, Burning Spirit Helmet. Can drop Arcana Item Fire Spirit Rage Bracer